THE BOONDOCKS’S PERCPECTIVE
by The K factor
Summary: One of the many great journalist from Woodcrest high school has decide to interview some of the residents in the area, but he has his eye on some of the more darker colored citizens. First Uncle Ruckus,second Riley, third Huey


THE BOONDOCKS'S PERCPECTIVE

Tiger woods scandal

One of the many great journalist from Woodcrest _high school_ has decide to interview some of the residents in the area, but he has his eye on some of the more darker colored citizens.

Excuse me sir can I borrow some of your time?

"Well of course mister white man, and besides sir is a waste of words and breathe on a person like me so just call me Uncle Ruckus (no relation)".

Ok how do you fell about the recent Tiger Wood's scandal?

"It is just sad, sad, sad what the press is doing", said Uncle Ruckus

To Tiger Woods

"No to that sweet white woman, Elin, the press just keeps on hassling her just because some nigga could not keep it in his pants."

She spent her time trying to feed Tiger, take care of his children, and teach him how to read just so he can turn around and cheat on her with more white women.

I guess I can't blame his taste though.

And how do you feel about Tiger's decision to stop golf for a while

I feel that this is a blessing in disguise because I fell that a black man should not have a golf club in his hands.

Because I look at the television and fear that if he misses a hole the nigga will come out of him and he will bust up people in the kneecaps and steal their wallets.

Why would he do that he is worth a billion dollars?

Since there is black in him he never needs a reason to do some stupid shit like how can you explain Michel Vick or half of the stars on BET.

Man I don't see nothing wrong with what Tiger woods did all he was doing was PIMPING like he is worth millions so why would he stick to one hoe.

But little boy you have to under stand that him and his wife shared a bound and what he did essentially broke that bond.

First of all it is young reeze, and secondly he is a rich athlete how you can expect him not to tap that.

Hell he was probably doing this long before this mess happened, but one of his hoes probably had to pay her cable bill and snitch on Tiger.

Besides Tiger ain't no player like on the answering machine he said "hey baby it's me Tiger" no player does that.

So if you ask me it was only a matter of time before the nigga got caught.

Basically he deserved to get caught

Yeah

Do you think this apology will help change his image?

He just apologizes so all of these niggas will get off his jock.

So you think he will do this again?

I don't know but I do know that next time he needs to spread out all of his hoes.

Because no one is going to pay attention to a man that bust a chick every six months, but everyone's eye will be on a man that bangs up twelve chicks in one year.

That likes a bitch a month.

Well actually you can't blame all of this on Tiger woods because we gave him this image of being perfect even thought no one is perfect.

He even said it himself that he thought that he was above our rules because we gave him this image that he could do no wrong so he thought he couldn't do any wrong.

Do you think that his career will be any different for this?

Well he is a good golfer now and he will be golfer tomorrow what he has to work on now is his image.

Because I hate to admit but all people need to do is find a reason to hate you and they will hate you until you are dead.

That is why it was smart for him to take off time from golfing and also try to help himself by getting help even though this won't make people forgive him automatically.

It will at least prove to everyone that he deserves a second chance.

We all commit sins there is escaping that, but it what we do in response to these sins is what makes us human.

That what I think

"Wow that was just beautiful"

Is this going to be in any publication?

Of course

Then you can't leave here with what you know because there are people after me.

After that Huey shoot the reporter in the head with a tranquilizer and woke up in his bedroom.

"That was on crazy dream, but now I have inspiration to write the truth no one is going to stop my voice"

End


End file.
